Systems employing circuits for transmitting electrical power may pose a hazard in the event of a failure mode that results in exposing high voltage wires or contacts of the system. Some known systems provide high voltage interlocks that open an electrical circuit to prevent current flow. One such interlock system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,084,361.